Dating Troubles
by trachie17
Summary: When Zak is nearly late for their one month anniversary date, he and Susan take a trip to Florida for a Love Handel concert in Disney. But Argost and Plantara arrives and ruins their date. Will the two have the perfect date?
1. Dating Plans

Dating Troubles

Summary: When Zak is nearly late for their one month anniversary date, he and Susan take a trip to Florida for a Love Handel concert in Disney. But Argost and Plantara arrives and ruins their date. Will the two have the perfect date?

Disclaimers: I don't own _Harry Potter, Ben 10, Secret Saturdays, Little Shop of Horrors, etc_. They are owned by their original owners. I own Tracy and Susan. Plantara is owned by EmmyDisney17

Notes: Okay this is going to be a two chapter fic. I wanted to make it a full one shot, but then I wanted to make it a two-shot fic. I really think you'll like this little fic guys. I'm also writing up the first chapter of 'A Doc Movie' as I write this and I'm hopefully going to be catching up on a lot of fanfics this weekend. But I also have to study for my finals so…it might be a challenge since I _really _need to pass Math and Science for the year so I can grad. Other than that. I wish everyone a happy Memorial Day!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dating plans

It was a nice bright hot summer day in Bellwood. Birds were chirping, kids were playing on the streets having fun all except for one...

Inside the Tennyson Mansion was a 12 year old girl with hazel eyes, brown hair and wore a yellow and red striped shirt, light green pants and white sneakers. This was Susan Finnigan.

Susan Finnigan was not happy. She had planned a date with her boyfriend today and he was already 15 minutes late! Where was he? Susan looked at the time in the living room.

_11:45 am_

Susan growled. "Zak Saturday if you don't show up within the next half hour I will consider this relationship through!" She yelled throughout the window.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Zak…Zak…" A female voice said. She had white hair, black eyes and wore an orange and black jump suit. This was Drew Saturday. And she was currently trying to wake up her son. "Zak I don't care if summer just started for you, Susan called a while ago and she's wondering where you are! Now get up!"

The boy named Zak, who had black hair with a white stripe and tan skin shot up out of bed. "Oh no..! Oh man Susan's going to kill me…" He said as he looked at his mother. "Mom get out!"

"Need a ride?" She asked as Zak pushed her out.

"Yeah, sure whatever, get out now!" Zak said.

"Pushy…" Drew muttered. "Be ready in five minutes." She said as Zak slammed the door on her.

Zak headed to his dresser and pulled out an orange shirt with black sleeves and a brown S that resemble a snake. He went to his pants drawer and pulled out his black pants and headed to his closet and put on his black shoes. Zak grabbed his staff which was snake like and headed out the door.

"Okay mom I'm ready, come on let's go!" Zak said as he grabbed Drew's hand and hurried outside the door.

"Wait…let me get my purse and keys!" Drew exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and the two headed out the door and into the car.

"Go, go, go..!" Zak exclaimed as he sat in the backseat. Drew turned her head and looked at her son.

"Hey! No backseat driving." Drew snapped at him and Zak crossed his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Susan sat on the porch waiting for Zak. She looked at her watch and sighed and got up and headed to her door.

"Zak…this relationship is…" Susan started to say but she heard a honk and Susan turned her head and looked surprised when she saw Zak Saturday driving up with his mother.

"Hey Susan..!" Zak said waving his hand.

"Not over…" Susan said as she walked over to the car and glared at Zak as he came out. "You are _so _lucky Saturday." She snapped and Zak smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Susan." said Drew greeted at her.

"Hello Mrs. Saturday." Susan said her.

"I tried to get him awake a half an hour ago but he was asleep cuddling with his stuff animal." Drew said as Zak groaned and Susan giggled.

"Mom..!"

"Sorry," Drew said giggling. "But you looked so adorable! Oh I wish I had a camera…"

"Mom..!"

Drew chuckled before looking at Zak. "Okay, I'm going, be safe now, don't get into any trouble! Incase trouble happens and you can't handle it on your own, call us!" Drew said and Zak groaned.

"Mom please…go…" Zak said as Susan giggled at this. "Now…"

"Alright, alright…bye honey! Have fun!" Drew said as she left and Zak groaned and looked at Susan.

"I…guess I kinda deserved that embarrassment didn't I?" Zak asked Susan and she crossed her arms.

"You think?" Susan asked sarcastically and Zak smiled at Susan.

"Come on, where are we going to go? Beach..? Movies..? Lunch..?" He asked her as Susan looked at him.

"Well…there is this concert that I already got tickets for..." Susan explained. "The band is Love Handel…" Zak groaned.

"Love Handel..? Come on Susan!" Zak complained.

"Hey…consider this as payback for you being almost late for our date." Susan said and Zak rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, where is this stupid band?"

"Orlando Florida, Disney…"

"Florida! How the heck are we getting there? We don't have enough money to take a plane and then take a taxi to Disney!" Zak explained and Susan smirked.

"Not if you own a jet." Susan said grinning. Zak looked at her.

"Uh…don't you need a license to drive a jet?" Zak asked. Susan scoffed at that.

"Please…this is a Plumbers jet. You don't need a license to drive a Plumber's license to drive a Plumbers jet. My dad was fifteen when he drove it with Uncle Kevin one day on a joy ride. And…mom was fourteen and she rode jets before." Susan said as she turned her head.

"Mom, Dad we're going to take the jet for the day!" Susan yelled.

"Have fun Susan!" Tracy Gwendolyn Tennyson-Finnigan called out from the backyard and she looked at the plants. "Okay plants...now…are we going to do this the easy way?" She asked as the plants hissed at her. She pressed her Ultimatrix and she transformed into a plant-like alien. "SWAMPFIRE..!" "Or the hard way..?" Swampfire/Tracy asked glaring at them as the plants started to strangle her. "Guess it's the hard way! Jessy I am going to kill you for letting Susan have Twoey for the day!"

"Aww come on Tracy! The kid loves me!"


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Dating Troubles

Summary: When Zak is nearly late for their one month anniversary date, he and Susan take a trip to Florida for a Love Handel concert in Disney. But Argost and Plantara arrives and ruins their date.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Harry Potter, Ben 10, Secret Saturdays, Little Shop of Horrors, etc_. They are owned by their original owners. I own Tracy and Susan. Plantara is owned by EmmyDisney17.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounters

Meanwhile up in the air with Zak and Susan…Susan was having a hard time controlling the plane.

"S...Susan!" Zak said as the jet was shaking. "Are you sure you know how to fly this?" He asked as Susan pressed buttons.

"Uh…yeah…I watched a video Uncle Kevin gave me on this…" Susan said.

"So where's the auto pilot?" Zak exclaimed.

"Uh…I fell asleep halfway and didn't get to that…" Susan said and Zak looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" Zak looked down at the buttons. Zak pressed the nearest one next to the wheel on the left side and pressed it. The jet then began to go up and then slowed down and began to fly on its own.

Susan chuckled nervously and it was silence for the next seconds until the two began to talk about each other's life.

"So…you're supposed to be Kur?" Susan asked and Zak nodded.

"Yeah, I mean…because of it I'm supposed do something bad…and I don't know what to do…" Zak said as Susan looked at him.

"I know how you feel…" Susan told him and Zak looked at her.

"You do?" Zak asked confused and Susan nodded.

"Yeah, when my mom was 17 she and dad along with Aunt Jessy went with Grandpa Ben and Grandma Julie and Aunt Lisa to Toon Park, along with Jessy's parents and Seamus's parents, Grandpa and Grandma got into a obsession with ghost technology after talking with Uncle Danny weeks back, and that's when mom became a half ghost, she Aunt Jessy and Dad had a lot of fun adventures when they were teens Mom always tells me, until one day during the week of the C.A.T.s Mom had difficulties with studying and almost cheated on the test because she was busy ghost fighting the past few months. It was a difficult for her, and after an accident battle with Box Lunch, she accidentally got the test answers and she stole them from Boogie, because of that she had created a future where I didn't exist and mom was evil, and Grandpa, Grandma, Dad, Aunt Jessy and Lisa were killed in an explosion. She eventually defeated her evil self and now she still fears whether or not if she will turn evil or not. But I don't think that will happen any time soon." She explained. **(A/N: I'm referencing to my fanmade episode of the Danny Phantom Episode 'Ultimate Enemy'**

"Whoa…" said Zak in shock.

"I know right?" Susan asked him.

"Mrs. Finnigan almost cheated on a test?" Zak asked and Susan rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point Zak, point is, chose your own fate, chose your future, good or evil, and I'll love you no matter what choices you make. No matter what..." She said smiling and Zak looked at her.

"Think so?" Zak asked and Susan gave him a little kiss on the cheek and Zak blushed at that.

"Does that answer your question?" Susan asked him and Zak smiled. Zak eyes widened as he saw a flame hit the jet.

"Get down!" Zak yelled as he and Susan ducked for cover as the flame arrow broke a window and went through the other one.

"Man…Uncle Kevin is going to kill me…" Susan groaned as they both looked up and Zak glared at the person and so did Susan.

"Argost…" Zak growled at the yeti/cyrptid known as Argost.

"Plantara?" asked Susan surprised looking at her mother's arch enemy. She had long dark green hair, light green skin, and brown eyes. She wore a green t-shirt, red sleeveless jacket, green jeans, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and a green ninja headband. This was Plantara, Tracy Tennyson's arch enemy and Jessy Krelborn's alter-ego.

"Well if it isn't the brat's daughter." Plantara sneered.

"Plantara…" Susan growled. "What do _you _want? I thought my mom and my mom's friends, kicked your butt last week with Aunt Tricia back into Toon Town Asylum?" Plantara rolled her eyes.

"Obviously I escaped." She said.

"I know that Plant-brain." Susan snapped. "Why are you attacking the jet...and I thought you worked alone with my aunt…?"

Plantara growled at the young wielder/halfa/witch. "Has anyone told you are like your mother?" Susan smirked.

"I get that a lot." She said.

"Enough chit-chatter," Argost snapped and he turned to Zak. "We're here for the boy only so why don't you just run along little girl and play with your dolls?" Susan raised an eyebrow before glaring.

"Little?" Susan asked as she started to get really angry. "Listen weirdo, do you have _any _idea who I am?" She snapped.

"Susan, don't." Zak warned her and he glared at Argost. "And Argost fat chance, I'm not going anywhere." He snapped. "Either go now, or you'll regret it."

Argost glared at the boy and looked at Susan and he turned to Plantara and smirked at her. Plantara was confused at first but then she knew of the relationship between Zak and Susan and smirked as well. She saw that Susan and Zak were both still glaring at them. She raised her gun and pointed it at Susan. Susan's eyes widened at this.

"Either you come with us or the girl dies." Argost snapped.

"No!" Zak snapped as Susan looked at him and Plantara was about to shoot. "Don't…I…"

"No Zak, don't! Your mother wanted me to keep you out of trouble!" Susan exclaimed. Zak groaned.

"I know Sue," Zak said groaning as Plantara laughed.

"What are you?" Plantara sneered. "Mommy's boy..?" Zak gritted his teeth.

"You want me Argost?" He snapped as his eyes started to glow along with his staff. Plantara shot the gun at Susan "Then come and get me." He said as he turned to Susan and tackled her so she could get out of the way. Argost jumped from his hovercraft and ran at Zak. Plantara started to release her powers on the ship and vines started sprouting everywhere.

"You okay?" Zak asked Susan as the two got up and Susan nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks." She said as Susan eyes widened as she saw behind Zak a vine heading straight towards the both of them.

"Run!" Susan said as Zak turned around and saw the vine and the two started to run as fast as they could. As the two ran more vines started to come closer and Zak looked at the vines and saw Argost and Plantara coming in fast. He turned to look at Susan.

"Susan, deal with Plantara…I'll deal with Argost." Zak said and Susan said as he turned to the nearest corner of the ship and Argost followed him. Susan turned around and smirked.

"When I finish you off, this will be the greatest revenge I have off of the Mystery Case Files." Plantara growled. Susan grinned.

"Doing a lot of growling today eh Plantara? What's the matter got off the wrong side of the bed or something?" Susan asked and Plantara glared at the girl.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Plantara snapped and then Susan smirked.

"This battle will go really quick…so…" Susan then transformed into her ghost half. Her hair color was white just like her mother, except that instead of her mother's and aunt's uniforms. Hers had a white top and black pants and shoes, like her mother before her, her initials 'SP' were on the middle.

"It's hero time." Susan said as she flew up and started to fight Plantara.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zak walked around the hallways until he found Argost in one of them. Zak glared at him as he walked up.

"She's a pretty girl." Argost said and Zak looked confused.

"Huh?"

"That girl you're with." He said and Zak blushed.

"Oh…" He said and Argost looked at him.

"What's her name?"

"Why do you care?" Zak glared. "Are you just asking about her so you can use her against me?" Zak snapped and Argost chuckled.

"My, my, such a _clever_ boy…"

"Look…As much as I hate seeing you here, which I do, what are you doing here?"

"Now listen boy, I still have my offer."

"Fat chance," Zak snapped. "I'm not even thinking about doing that."

"Oh come on now, think of the things we can do together. You can even bring your little friend along." Argost said and Zak glared at him.

"No. Way." Zak snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me," He said as he turned away and went after Susan. Argost glared at him as he jumped up and landed in front of him Zak glared and the two started to battle it out.

* * *

With Susan and Plantara…

"Ever heard of the phrase 'the early worm gets the plant?'" Susan asked and Plantara glared at her as Susan shot a beam at her.

"You know what I'm going to do once I finish you off? I'm going to rub it in your pathetic mother's face. And then I'll destroy her and the rest of her friends." Plantara sneered. Susan growled at that as Plantara raised a ghost gun and started to shoot her with it and Susan tried to dodge it.

Unfortunately for Susan it caught her off guard and attacked her and she fell back. Susan groaned and Plantara smirked as she walked over to her and raised her gun and looked down at her.

"Say goodbye Finnigan." She snarled as she looked up and gasped as she was knocked out as Susan woke up and got up and glared at Plantara as Zak walked up next to her as his eyes were glowing as well as his staff.

"Don't…touch…her…" Zak growled as he looked at Susan. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Susan said as she looked at him and then glared at Plantara.

"Game over." Susan snapped at her as Plantara started to chuckle evilly her chuckles began to grow into laughter as she looked at Susan.

"I know about your powers." She sneered and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Of course Plantara, I just used my ghost powers on you!" She snapped as Plantara smirked.

"I read the prophecy…" Susan's eyes widened as the two watched Plantara get up and Zak continued to glare.

"I'd like to add we didn't come here just for the boy." Plantara sneered as Argost came walking from behind. "What you didn't I knew about your Cyrptid Powers? I learned that from your aunt." Susan glared at her. "If we took him we knew that you'd go after him and save your precious boyfriend."

"She's/He's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." Susan and Zak said in unison.

"Well…we've been going out for nearly a month…unless you were going to say something Zak?" Susan asked.

"Uh…well…I…" Zak said blushing and Susan smiled.

"If we get out of this I accept." Susan said.

"Aww…how sweet..." Plantara said as she faked smiled and then it faded. "Too bad it's not going to happen." She snapped.

"This got just a little more interesting." Argost said. "Now be a good little boy and come with us."

"No! Don't…you…" Susan growled as her hands started to glow the same color as Zak's did. "...DARE!" Susan yelled as everyone looked on and Zak looked at Susan.

"Susan…don't..!" Zak pleaded as Susan glared at Argost and Plantara as they walked back and Susan walked forward.

"Oh man where's Fisk or Mom and Dad when you need them?" Zak asked as Plantara walked back some more and accidently hit something in the process which then made everyone realize that the plane was going down.

"My…such power, clearly this power is powerful than the boy's." Argost said as Susan glared as her eyes started to glow.

"You aren't going to take me. Or Zak. And you are going to leave us alone!" Susan yelled and Argost chuckled evilly.

"Oh really my dear? And who's going to stop me?" Argost sneered as Susan took her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at him.

"ME!" Susan screamed as Zak had enough and jumped right in the middle and his eyes were glowing as well as his staff.

"Susan stop, this is too much power for you, remember what happened last time?" Zak asked her as Susan looked between him and the two villains. Her hands and eyes were still glowing and sighed as she powered down and looked away.

"You're…right…I'm sorry…" Susan said as she turned around. "I…I don't know what came over me." She said as Zak walked up to her.

"It's okay, you didn't have your powers for as long as I have," Zak told her and Susan sighed.

"I know…" She said and she looked at him. "So…what are we going to do with these two?"

"Uh…maybe you'd like to stop the PLANE?" Plantara asked sarcastically.

"We will but first…" Zak said as the two smirked as the next thing you could possibly think of what the two did is that Plantara and Argost were both knocked out of the plane and thrown in the ocean.

"Oh nice going…really nice plan you have there." Plantara said sarcastically at Argost. "I'm calling Tricia and alerting her I'll be on the boat to take me to Toon Town Asylum." She said as she heard a boat honk and Plantara smirked. "That's my ride! Later loser." She sneered as she swam to the boat. Argost sighed annoyed.

"Villains these days." Argost sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"PRESS AUTO BUTTON!" Susan screamed as she tried to bring it up.

"I CAN'T IT'S JAMMED!" Zak yelled. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

"PRESS THE EJECT BUTTON!" Susan screamed as Zak pressed the button on the right and then within seconds they landed outside the plane and down on the ground. The jet then crashed landed a few miles ahead. Susan groaned.

"Man…Uncle Kevin will kill me." She said.

"Hey Susan, look we made it!" Zak said and Susan looked to where he was pointing and gasped. The sign read 'Disney World.'

"YES!" Susan cheered. "We made it with only two hours to spare!" Zak looked at her.

"Why'd you make us leave early?" Zak questioned her as Susan smirked.

"Race you to the Buzz Light-Year Ride!" Susan said smirking as Zak smirked.

"I'm going to beat you on that!" He said.

"We'll see!" Susan said as the two ran right into the park and enjoyed a wonderful time together. Knowing that later they would have to tell them what happened today.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Featuring the Voice Talents of **

**Nicole Sullivan as Drew Saturday**

**Carolyn Lawrence as Susan Finnigan**

**Sutton Foster as 'Adult' Tracy Tennyson**

**Olivia Olson as Plantara**

**Corey Burton as V.V. Argost**

**With Special Guest Star**

**Levi Stubbs (May he rest in peace) as Audrey II aka Twoey**

* * *

**Written by trachie17**

**Produced by Dectective88**

**Animation by Subuku no Jess**

**Layouts by EmmyDisney17 and DisneyGal1234**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by trachie17**


End file.
